As is known, for production of water, for example potable water, in places where the water supply sources are poor or difficult to reach, apparatus are used for obtaining a quantity of water, for example potable water, from dehumidification of the atmospheric air.
These known-type apparatus generally comprise a casing, for example a box casing, in which are arranged, in special predefined spaces, at least a condensation unit able to be crossed by a flow of ambient air, possibly pre-cooled, which is essentially constituted by a heat exchanger defining an evaporator for a cooling fluid circulating in an appropriate refrigerating circuit, provided, apart from with the above-mentioned evaporator, with a condenser thereof and an expansion valve.
Further, there is a place internally of the casing for the motor for activating the compressor and also for a water purification unit of the condensation water produced by the condensation unit.
These apparatus, especially when the water flow rate is of a relevant entity, exhibit a very voluminous casing, which during the design stage and during the assembly stage, must be predisposed for correct and rational positioning of the operating units which enable production of water.
A drawback encountered in these apparatus of known type is that they are poorly flexible to variations of the needs for production capacity of water, for example, once the apparatus has been installed in the workplace, should there be a change in demand of water quantity, for example a demand for double the production of water with respect to what the apparatus was initially designed for, in order to satisfy the new demand it is necessary to completely change the layout of the production units and/or dimension them so that they are contained and rationally arranged internally of a new casing having modified dimensions.
Further, even the realizing of these apparatus requires a greater amount of labor and a design that is customized each time for the most rational and effective arrangement of the production units internally of the casing, with an increase in production costs of the user's plant and, over time, of the amortisement costs for the buyer.
Not least, a drawback encountered in the apparatus of known type lies in the fact that it is particularly complicated to transport the apparatus from the place of production to the place of use, the location whereof can sometimes be in difficult places to reach, and where the maneuvering space is substantially small.
An aim of the present invention is to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the prior art, with a solution that is simple, rational and relatively inexpensive.
The aims of the invention are attained by the characteristics recited in the independent claim. The dependent claims delineate preferred and/or particularly advantageous aspects of the invention.